9 Meses de tortura
by iLzm
Summary: -Coño Jacob, mueve el trasero ¡Que él bebe ya va a salir! – comencé a gritar, no podía aguantar más. Sentía que daría a luz en ese momento. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**-Coño Jacob, mueve el trasero ¡Que él bebe ya va a salir! – comencé a gritar, no podía aguantar más. Sentía que daría a luz en ese momento. **

_**Todos humanos.**_

**001- La noticia**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen, tengo 22 años y pues son una chica normal, o algo así. Mis padres siempre dicen que soy "Una chica especial" pero para mí, esas son tonterías.<p>

Estaba contentamente mirando hacia el patio, admirando mi bello jardín, cuando unos grandes brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

-¡Princesa! – dijo mi esposo.

Sí, tengo esposo y se llama Jacob, Jacob Black y llevamos aproximadamente dos felices años de casados, el esta medio día fuera trabajando, y por las tardes regresa a casa a estar conmigo o sale al gimnasio o a correr un poco.

-Espera – me solté de su agarre y corrí al baño.

Una sensación de nauseas recorrió mi cuerpo, abrí la tapa de la tasa como pude y comencé a vomitar ¿Cómo rayos? Jacob llego a mi lado y me sostuvo el cabello, para que no me lo ensuciara, _gracias_ pensé. Estuve unos 10 minutos pegada a la tasa, esa sensación de nauseas y asco aun seguían en mi cuerpo. Me levante del piso y me lave la boca. Jacob me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo hasta nuestra habitación.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto, note la preocupación en su rostro.

-Si, de seguro fue algo que me cayó mal – el solo asintió.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un té o algo? – eso era lo que amaba de él, siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme sentir mejor.

-No amor, ya se me pasara ¿Vemos la tele un rato?

-Sí, pero nada de novelas y esas cosas eh!

-¡Hey! Pero soy la enferma – hice un puchero – ¿acaso eso no me favorece? – sus carcajadas inundaron la habitación.

-que caprichuda esta mi princesa el día de hoy – dijo dándome un dulce beso.

-Gracias, te amo.

Vimos la tele un rato, no vi novelas, pues no quería torturarlo, estaba siendo muy tierno conmigo como de costumbre. Estaba recargada sobre el y sus brazos me rodeaban, de vez en cuando me daba un beso en la frente. Y así estuvimos toda la tarde hasta que mi estomago comenzó a molestar, aparentemente eran las 8 de la noche, y yo había pasado toda la tarde en la cama sin preparar la cena. Me levante despacio ya que Jake se había quedado dormido, baje las escaleras con cuidado y camine hacia la cocina.

_¿Qué preparare?_ Saque del refrigerador unas cuantas cosas para hacer una pasta y comencé a prepararla. No tarde más de 30 minutos en terminarla y no es por presumir, pero me quedo rica. Subí a la habitación y cuando entre, vi a mi dulce esposo recostado en la cama durmiendo, aun en la posición en la que estaba cuando baje. No sabia si despertarlo o no, pues se veía muy tierno, pero si no lo hacia seguro en la noche tendría hambre. Ni modo, lo despertare.

Me puse sobre el tratando de no moverlo mucho. Me acerque a su oído y comencé a susurrarle.

-Amor, la cena esta lista – dije y le di un beso en la frente.

Volví a la posición en la que estaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jacob giro haciendo que yo terminara en el suelo. Solo puedo decir que se escucho un golpe hueco seguido de muchos_ Ouch_ de mi parte.

-¡Nessie! – Comenzó a gritar como loco - ¿Estas bien?

-S-si -Hice una pausa – la cena ya esta lista, _ouch_.

-Corazón lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención – Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Tranquilo amor, no hay problema – decía mientras me tallaba la espalda.

Bajamos a cenar, al parecer le gusto, ya que cada 5 minutos me decía que me había quedado deliciosa. Esto de ser ama de casa esta haciendo que me vuelva buena en la cocina. Me platico de su trabajo, de como le había ido, los regaños que le dio su jefe y las nuevas secretarias que ya andaban detrás de él. No es que sea celosa, pero solo pensar en eso hacia que me descontrolara. Sus risas me calmaban, ya que esa era la forma en la que me decía que no le importaban las chamaquitas esas.

Cuando terminamos la cena me ayudo a recoger la mesa y llevar todo a la cocina. Me puse a lavar los trastes mientras él recogía mi regadero en la cocina. Justo cuando estaba dejando el ultimo plato en el fregadero, la sensación de nauseas volvió a mí. De nuevo repetí mi escena de la tarde, corrí al baño y comencé a vomitar de nuevo. Y Jacob corrió detrás de mí. Estábamos ambos sentados en el piso del baño.

-Amor – voltee a verlo – Acaso ¿Eres bulímica o algo así? – dijo con toda seriedad ¿Qué le pasa? Bulímica ¿Yo?

-Claro que no tonto – le di un golpe en el brazo, pero este no lo movió ni un poco. Sus risas bajitas terminaron convirtiéndose en carcajadas – Vamos al cuarto que ya es tarde.

-Pequeña, ya vas a empezar con las travesuras – dijo levantando las cejas, ya sabia a lo que se refería. Le dirigí una mirada seria – ok, ok será otro día. Vamos a dormir.

Me ayudo a levantarme del piso y caminamos a la cama. Ambos nos acostamos, yo estaba acostada hacia el lado derecho de la cama y él se puso junto a mí y me abrazó, me voltee, le di un dulce beso y me acomode de nuevo y ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para prepararle su almuerzo para que se llevara al trabajo, como de costumbre. De nuevo la sensación de asco estaba presente ¿Qué me hizo tanto daño? Cuando termine de preparárselo me acosté de nuevo, me sentía muy mal. El termino de arreglarse y se fue a despedir de mí, me dio un beso en la frente.

-Cualquier cosa me hablas ¿si amor? – yo solo asentí, me dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

En cuestión de minutos me quede dormida. Eran como las 11 de la mañana ya y decidí que era hora de pararme. Me levante de la cama y camine hasta el baño y me di una ducha. Cuando termine me puse un short de mezclilla y una blusa holgada color rojo con unos tenis. No había nada que hacer así que visitaría a mi amigo Seth, que en realidad es el primo de Jacob, gracias a Seth conocí a Jacob. Le mande un mensaje avisándole que iría a su casa a verlo. Tome un suéter por si en la tarde hacia más frio y baje a la cocina, prepare unos cuantos sándwiches y los metí en una bolsa. Salí a mi auto, conduje unos 30 minutos hasta donde él vivía, y al llegar Seth ya estaba afuera de su casa. En cuanto me vio comenzó a saludar con la mano. Estacione rápidamente mi auto junto al suyo y me baje rápido, sin olvidarme de mi bolso y los sándwiches.

-Cuanto sin verte – dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Admítelo sin mí, no podrías vivir – conteste.

El y yo, somos amigos desde el bachillerato. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, toda su familia me conocía así que una vez me invitaron a una fiesta, cumpleaños de su mamá y ahí fue cuando conocí a mi bello esposo.

Si lo se, estoy muy joven como para estar casada, pero no teníamos por qué esperar. El me ama y yo lo amo a él, así que no hemos tenido ningún problema.

Entramos a la casa de Seth y lo primero que vi, fue a su hermana Leah.

-Ah si Nessie, se me olvido decirte que Leah estaba aquí. –dijo Seth un poco apenado.

-No hay problema, si están ocupados me puedo ir.

-Hola Renesmee, cuanto sin verte vieja amiga ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo abrazándome.

Leah vivía lejos, entonces casi no visitaba a su hermano. Ella y yo somos amigas, pero no tanto como lo soy de Seth.

-Bien gracias, bueno – hice una mueca – no del todo. No sé que me ha estado pasando que me he sentido mal – ambos pusieron cara de preocupación.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – ofreció mi amigo.

-No gracias estoy bien – conteste, en ese momento las nauseas vinieron de nuevo - ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño? – el solo asintió y Salí corriendo al baño.

Comencé a vomitar como lo había hecho el día de ayer, necesitaba ir al doctor, pero seguramente se me quitara, es algo pasajero supongo. Ni siquiera pude cerrar la puerta, que horror. En ese momento Leah y Seth llegaron.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Leah.

-Si, am est… – no termine de hablar y volví a vomitar.

-Le voy a hablar a Jake – dijo Seth – no creo que esto este bien.

Cuando por fin termine, me senté con Leah en la sala. Comenzamos a platicar un poco, me conto como es Paris, por todo lo que me dijo Paris es mucho más bonito que otros lugares. Nuestra plática se vio interrumpida por mi esposo. Me dio un beso, saludo a su prima y se sentó junto a mi.

-¿Cómo sigues? – Pregunto algo preocupado – ¿Estas segura que no quieres ir al Dr?

-Si, tu tranquilo, en unos días se me pasara – conteste mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Ok. Leah ¿Qué dice París? – pregunto y en ese momento llego Seth – gracias por avisarme.

-No hay de que primo – dijo Seth.

-Pues que te diré, es muy bello. Deberían de ir a visitarme – dijo Leah.

Voltee a ver a Jacob y puse mi cara de perrito tierno, siempre funciona. No es por ser caprichosa, pero por todo lo que me conto Leah quede maravillada por ir a París, pero si no se puede no hay problema.

-Tal vez algún día – dijo Jake y comenzó a reír.

-En serio tienen que ir, no saben de lo que se pierden – dijo Seth, quien varias veces ha ido a ver a su hermana.

Pasamos Jacob y yo el resto de la tarde ahí. Pero mi esposo ya se veía muy cansado, así que le dije que teníamos que irnos, además, de nuevo me sentía mal y no quería volver a hacer un show ahí. Cuando llegamos a casa rápidamente me puse a hacer la cena, aun no terminaba de prepararla cuando comencé a marearme y las nauseas llegaron, como pude camine hacia el baño, tire unas cuantas cosas en el camino y Jacob me sostuvo.

-¿Qué tienes? - pregunto asustado.

-Baño – hice una pausa – necesito baño – Rápidamente me cargo hasta el baño, me sostuvo el cabello y comencé a vomitar. No se como no le daba asco a él, pero le agradecía mucho que estuviera ahí conmigo.

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres ir al doctor? – me dijo.

-Si amor, estoy segura.

El termino de hacer la cena y debo de admitir que cocina mejor que yo.

-Sabes, mejor tu deberías de hacer la cena – confesé y puso cara de asustado – mentira, pero si cocinas muy rico.

-Gracias princesa, sabes que lo que sea por ti – me dio un beso tierno.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, no me dejo ni recoger los platos. Me cargo y me llevo hasta el cuarto. Comenzó a darme besos los cuales obviamente los correspondía, poco a poco se volvieron más apasionados.

-Tengo que terminar de limpiar – dijo separándose un poco de mi e hice un puchero – continuamos con esto más tarde – me dio otro beso y bajo de nuevo.

Prendí el televisor para no aburrirme. Sentía que mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, estaba muy cansada aunque prácticamente no había hecho casi nada en todo el día. Jacob entro por la puerta casi sin hacer ruido, se acostó junto a mí, me levanto un poco y mi cabeza termino sobre su pecho.

-Descansa pequeña – dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Los días pasaron lentos, y cada vez peores para mí. En uno de mis mareos casi caigo por las escaleras y ese fue el momento en el que Jacob exploto, técnicamente.

-No puedes seguir así Nessie, vamos al doctor por las buenas o por las malas, tu eliges – dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Esta bien solo… – Salí corriendo hacia la habitación.

Debo admitir que pese a mi edad, soy muy infantil.

Los hospitales me daban mucho miedo, y para solo ir por un estúpido mareo mejor no voy, lamentablemente él es mucho más rápido que yo, así que en cuestión de segundos me atrapo.

-Por las malas será, señorita – comencé a patalear en sus brazos – vamos Ness no te pasara nada – dijo mientras me arrastraba hasta su coche.

Me sentó del lado del copiloto y me puso el cinturón de seguridad, también le puso el seguro para niños en la puerta para que no me pudiera salir _Maldición._

Se sentó en el lugar del conductor y comenzó a conducir en dirección al hospital.

-Vamos amor, no me va a pasar – me detuve, un estúpido mareo llego a mí – nada – Jacob me volteo a ver.

-¿Qué decías? – dijo con tono victorioso.

-¡Nada! – Hice un puchero – conduce.

Cuando llegamos al hospital le rogué mil veces y no me hizo caso, se canso de esperar y de nuevo me cargo, parecía un saco de papas colgando en su espalda. Si no hubiera sido yo a la que llevaba cargando me hubiera dado gracia pero no. No se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

-¡Suélteme señor! – Comencé a gritar - ¡Auxilio! – todos alrededor voltearon a vernos.

-Cállate Nessie, que el teatrito no te va a servir. – solo bufe.

Entramos al hospital y encontramos a mi abuelo Carlisle que veía asombrado y gracioso la escena.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Jacob – pregunto mi abuelo – Renesmee que gusto verte pequeña.

-Su querida nieta se ha sentido muy mal, y pues como ya se imaginara no quería venir al hospital – dijo Jacob.

-Voltéate un poco – le dije a Jacob, se giro un poco y quede frente a mi abuelo – ¡Hola abue! Que gusto verte. – lo salude desde la espalda de mi esposo.

-Vamos pasen a mi consultorio, estoy libre.

Jacob me cargo todo el corto trayecto, ya que sabía que si me soltaba saldría corriendo. Ya dentro del consultorio Jacob me sentó en sus piernas y no me soltaba para nada, mi abuelo comenzó a hacerme las preguntas típicas ¿Qué sientes? ¿Desde cuando estas así? ¿Has comido algo que te pudiera hacer daño? Finalmente termine de contestar las preguntas mi abuelo se quedo en shock.

-¿Acaso estoy tan mal? – le pregunte y el no sabia que contestar, _maldita sea voy a morir_.

-Sera mejor que hablen con el Dr. Peter, él te checara – se paro de su silla – vamos a su consultorio.

Jacob y yo asentimos y de nuevo volví a su espalda. Caminamos hasta el consultorio del Dr. Peter y mi abuelo se despidió de mí, me dijo _Suerte_, aunque no sabía a lo que se refería. Jacob se sentó y yo quede sobre sus piernas nuevamente.

-¿Qué es este doctor o que? – pregunte.

-No lo se cariño – contesto, haciendo una mueca.

-Soy un ginecólogo obstetra – dijo el doctor que iba entrando por la puerta. Al parecer se sorprendió un poco en la forma en como me tenia mi esposo.

-Si la suelto se escapa – dijo Jacob al ver la expresión del Dr. – Jacob Black mucho gusto, ella es mi esposa Renesmee Cullen.

-¡Hola! – Dije estirando la mano – Mucho gusto – dije en tono infantil.

-Contrólate amor – dijo Jacob, yo solo asentí.

Ahora el doctor se veía entretenido por la escena.

-Yo soy el Dr. Peter, el gusto es mio – hizo una pausa y se sentó – y bien ¿Cuál es el problema? - Jake y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

-Mi abuelo nos ha mandado para acá – confesé.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Renesmee? – Pregunto – ¿Qué síntomas tienes?

-Asco, nauseas, mareos, uno que otro dolor de cabeza, y mucho cansancio – dije mirando al doctor.

-Ya veo, te hare unas pruebas rápidas y en menos de 30 minutos tendremos el resultado ¿Te parece bien? - Dijo el Dr.

-Pues ya que – dije y automáticamente recibí un leve codazo de Jacob _– Ouch_, esta bien.

El Dr. Peter comenzó a hacerme unas cuantas pruebas, me tomo una muestra de sangre, otros estudios que no se para que sirven y un ultrasonido. _Rayos, estoy muy enferma _pensé.

Paso una hora aproximadamente después de todos los estudios, el Dr. Llego al consultorio en donde estábamos. Jacob y yo no comprendíamos absolutamente nada. De pronto el Dr. Soltó una pregunta que no me la esperaba.

-¿Tienes retraso en tu periodo? – Jacob y yo abrimos los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué? – Grite y me calme – Pensándolo bien, llevo una semana y media o más, pero es algo normal ¿no? – conteste, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Bueno Sr. y Sra. Black – Jacob se sintió alagado por eso y le di un codazo - ¡Felicidades!

-Pues si no es mi cumpleaños – lo interrumpí y Jacob comenzó a reír, después lo seguí yo.

-Van a ser padres – dijo el doctor y en ese momento Jacob y yo nos callamos, lo voltee a ver y estaba en estado de shock -¡Felicidades! – Ahora la que estaba en shock era yo – los dejare a solas, los veo en su próxima cita – dijo el Dr. Abandonando la habitación.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Jacob reacciono, pero yo aun seguía asimilándolo todo. Un bebe umh no se si seré buena madre pero lo intentare, voy a tener un bebé. En mi cabeza celebraba, pero por fuera mi cuerpo aun seguía en Shock. ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado Jacob? Esa era mi única preocupación.

-¡Vamos a ser papas! – Comenzó a celebrar, me cargo entre sus brazos - ¡Vamos a ser papas pequeña! – unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Jacob me dejo en el suelo y me abrazó – acaso ¿No te alegra Ness? – dijo limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Claro que si, tonto – lo abracé fuertemente - ¡Vamos a ser papas! – grite y el comenzó a saltar.

Es la segunda vez que lo veo tan feliz, la primera fue cuando acepte casarme con el.

-Vamos, tenemos que avisarle a tus padres – dijo Jacob tomándome de la mano.

Salimos del consultorio, en el pasillo nos topamos con mi abuelo Carlisle.

-¡Voy a ser mamá! Abuelo ¡Voy a ser mamá! – le dije y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Oh mi niña, muchas felicidades – me abrazó – los veré luego – se fue caminando hacia su consultorio.

Jacob y yo íbamos tan felices, esto era tan bello. Había una o dos pequeñas personitas formándose dentro de mí, y su bello y hermoso padre era Jacob, como no iba a estar tan feliz. Aun no sabía si solo era un bebé o eran dos o tres, o sepa cuantos, pero el doctor me lo diría hasta la próxima cita.

-Y tú que no querías venir al hospital ¿Acaso ya sabias? – me pregunto Jacob en el camino.

-Claro que no lo sabia, y gracias por obligarme, Te amo.

-Para eso estoy amor.

-Sabes, mejor vamos a casa, preparare una cena rápida e invitare a toda mi familia, y tu le llamas a Seth y a Leah ¿Te parece?

-Como tú digas pequeña. Espero que tu abuelo no les diga nada.

-Tranquilo, el no dirá nada. Lo conozco muy bien. – El solo asintió.

Cuando apenas iba entrando a la casa, las nauseas volvieron y salí corriendo al baño. Jacob cerró la puerta de la entrada y fue a ayudarme, valla esto ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre. Cuando termine me lave los dientes y me levante para preparar la cena. Tome mi teléfono y comencé a llamar a todos para que vinieran a la cena, todos aceptaron así que tendría mucha comida que preparar. Afortunadamente mi buen esposo me ayudo con todo, cuando terminamos de arreglar, cocinar y calentar la cena subimos a darnos un baño. Yo me iba a bañar primero y así fue solo que después de que me metiera Jacob se metió. _Maldito travieso, ya ni por que estoy embarazada_.

Me ayudo a bañarme y yo lo ayude a él, claro. Hubo un momento en el que me abrazó y comenzó a hablarme mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros.

-Sabes que estoy muy contento por esto. Te amo como ni te imaginas y me hace muy feliz la idea de que estés embarazada – me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Lo se grandulón, te amo mucho y ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Un bebe! – me gire y le di un beso en los labios – ahora hay que apurarnos que no tardan en llegar.

El solo asintió y me ayudo a salir de la ducha, me paso unas toallas y el tomo las suyas. Rápidamente nos vestimos, yo me puse unos Jeans oscuros y una blusa de mangas, con cuadros, de color rojo y azul y unos converse negros. Jacob igual se puso unos Jeans y una playera negra con unos zapatos negros. De pronto sonó el timbre. Me cargo cuidadosamente y baje las escaleras en sus brazos.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto y yo solo asentí.

Abrí la puerta y la primera que entro fue la gritona de mi tía Alice con mi tío Jasper y mi pequeña prima Jaslice, su hija apenas tenia unos 10 años. Después entro mi deslumbrante tía Rosalie y mi burlón tío Emmett con su hija Rosmmett y su hijo Dylan, la pequeña tenía 17, ni tan pequeña, y su hijo tenia 19. Ellos eran con los que más me llevaba por lo de la edad y todo eso. Después entro mi papá y mi mamá, ambos saludaron a Jacob y fueron a sentarse a la sala. De ahí llegaron Seth, Leah, mi abuela Esme y mi abuelo Carlisle.

-Ten pequeña –me entrego una caja de regalo – la abres después de que les digas la sorpresa ¿Te parece? – dijo mi abuelo y yo solo asentí.

Por ultimo llego mi suegro Billy, el papá de Jacob y mi abuelo Charlie. Ya que estaban todos los hice que se sentaran, Jacob me ayudo a servir la cena, lo cual les sorprendió a todos no por que Jacob nunca me ayudara, al contrario siempre lo hacia pero nunca lo dejaba. Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar serví el postre.

-Bueno, Jacob y yo tenemos que decirles algo – Jacob se paro a mi lado y me tomo de la mano, todos voltearon a vernos - ¿Les dices tu o yo? – Le susurre a Jacob – hazlo tu.

-Esta bien pequeña – me dijo al oído – ¡Vamos a ser papas! – gritó con mucha emoción y me abrazó.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a celebrar, lo tomaron muy bien, era lo que yo quería. De uno en uno comenzaron a felicitarnos, nos desearon lo mejor y por ultimo se acercaron mis padres.

-Jacob, Nessie. Muchas felicidades chicos – dijo mi papá, Edward.

-Felicidades pequeña – dijo mi mamá abrazándome – Y tu cuídalos bien grandulón - y lo abrazó.

-Ahora si abre el regalo Renesmee – grito mi abuelo, solo asentí y fui por el regalo.

Lo abrí frente a todos y eran dos bellos par de zapatos, uno color rosa y el otro en color azul. Se escucho un 'Awww que bonito' de parte de todos. Jacob me abrazo y me dijo al oído.

-Que bonitos.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, todos ayudaron a levantar las cosas y todos los chicos fueron a la sala de juegos que hay en la casa a jugar un poco de villar, y las chicas y yo nos quedamos en la sala platicando, comenzaron a darme consejos y todo tipo de tips para el embarazo, me alegra que a todos les haya gustado la noticia.

¡Vamos a ser papas!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Pues bueno, bienvenids a mi nuevo fanfic, espero les guste y tratare de actualizar seguido. Deja un Review si te gusto el capitulo! Saludos Ciao;3<strong>


	2. el primer mes

**Summary:**

**-Coño Jacob, mueve el trasero ¡Que él bebe ya va a salir! – comencé a gritar, no podía aguantar más. Sentía que daría a luz en ese momento.** _**Todos humanos.**_

**002- El primer mes.**

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado 4 semanas desde que me entere de que estaba embarazada.<p>

Todos eran muy cuidadosos conmigo, solo así me cuidaban. Era de día, Jacob estaba en el trabajo como siempre. Fui a casa de mi mamá, tenia algo de tiempo que no la veía. Cuando llegue a su casa me encontré con mi tía Alice y mi tía Rose, ambas torturaban a mi mamá como cuando estaban jóvenes. Digamos que era como su juguete.

-¿No están ya algo viejas? – interrumpí su conversación entrando a la habitación.

-¡Hija!- corrió mi mamá hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente – Gracias por salvarme – me susurro al oído.

-No hay de que – respondí bajito – y bien ¿Qué hacen abuelitas? – les pregunte a mis tías.

En seguida note la cara de travesura de mi tía Alice, algo planeaba esa pequeña y sé que no será algo bueno. Le susurro algo a mi tía Rose, la rubia alta se acercó poco a poco a mi.

-Dime pequeña- hizo una pausa y jugueteo con mi cabello - ¿Ya tienes ropa para él bebe?- el tonó en el que lo decía me dio miedo.

-Em no – maldita sea me tengo que escapar de esta – aun no sé que va a ser – conteste cautelosamente.

-Entonces vamos de compras – Gritó mi tía Alice- ¿Qué esperan? A los autos, Vamos.

-Bravo Renesmee – me dijo mi madre dándome un zape.

-Gracias, también te quiero – dije con sarcasmo.

Nos dirigimos a los autos, tenia que pensar en una forma de escaparme de esta. Pero estaba mi madre, no la podría dejar con las dos mounstros, ya pensare algo.

Mi madre y yo nos fuimos en el mismo auto y mis tías se fueron cada una en el suyo. Durante el camino se me ocurrió una forma de escapar.

-Presta atención – le dije a mi mamá durante el camino. Ella solo asintió – Cuando estemos dentro de alguna tienda, sin importar cuál, yo te llamare am te mostrare alguna prenda o algo así ¿Entiendes?

-Si, pero ¿que tiene que ver eso?

-Todavía no termino – hice una pausa – tu te acercaras a disque verla ¿Ok? De ahí vamos hacia los probadores a "probarnos" – hice énfasis en la palabra – la ropa y escapamos – le guiñe un ojo.

-Oh ya veo – mi mamá pensó unos minutos – igual de inteligente que tu padre.

-Lo se mami.

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo, no tardamos más de 20 minutos en llegar. Estacione el auto lejos de la vista de mis tías, por si en caso que fallara el plan al menos no sabrían donde estamos.

Caminamos hasta la entrada en donde se encontraban mi tía Alice y Rose.

-¡Valla! – Grito la pequeña – hasta que llegan.

-Fueron solo unos minutos Alice – dijo mi mamá sin muchos ánimos.

-Vamos tenemos que empezar – regaño mi tía Rose.

Así nos jalaron a ambas hacia dentro. Comenzamos a ver ropa de bebe, era realmente hermosa, pequeña, tan delicada y bonita. Sinceramente me alegraba mucho tener una personita dentro de mí, no pude evitar comprar unas dos prendas y dos pares de zapatos, cada uno de color azul y rosa, como aun no sabia que era, y aun tardaría algo en saberlo. Continuamos viendo 1, 2, 3, 4 tiendas hasta que finalmente me arte, tenia muchas ganas de dormir, estaba muy cansada.

Estábamos en la gran tienda de Sears en el departamento de señoritas _ahora o nunca_ pensé, si no después no podría. Le hice señas discretas a mi mamá de que comenzaría el plan.

Cerca de mi habían varias prendas _¿Cuál elijo? Maldita sea ni que la fueras a comprar. _Tome la primera que vi y la alcé.

-Mira mamá – voltearon las tres - ¿Creo que es de tu talla?

Rápidamente mi mamá camino hacia mí.

-Valla que te habías tardado – susurro en lo bajo.

-Lo siento – me disculpe.

-es hora de irnos, disimula – me susurro de nuevo – Oh que bonita ayúdame a probármela – grito para que mis tías la escucharan y ellas solo asintieron.

Caminamos normal en dirección a los probadores y cuando por fin estuvimos fuera de su vista corrimos lo más pronto a la salida.

Corrimos un poco más hasta llegar a los comedores. Ahí había todo tipo de locales de comida, comida china, comida rápida, un Subway, un Burger King, etc. Rápidamente el olor de la comida llego a mi olfato, desde que comenzó mi embarazo, percibo más los olores lo cual es muy molesto algunas veces, pues si huele rico es lo mejor pero si huele feo o es demasiado el olor, me da asco, como ahora.

El asco y las nauseas llegaron a mí, ver tanta comida me causo eso. Corrí rápido en dirección al baño, obviamente no quería vomitar frente a todos.

_-Embaraza en camino_ – golpeaba sin querer a una que otra persona _– Permiso, embarazada en camino – _gritaba mientras corría.

Detrás de mi corría mi mamá diciendo unos cuantos _"perdón"._

Entre al baño de chicas, todos estaban ocupados, _maldita sea ¿ahora que hago?_ Ya casi ni podía hablar, sentía que iba a sacarlo todo. Pensé de manera rápida en mis opciones, ya no tenia nada de tiempo. Lo siento.

Salí del baño de las chicas y entre al que estaba junto, exacto al de los hombres. Cuando entre había dos chavos de mi edad en los urinarios* los cuales me miraron curioso al verme entrar y también se pusieron penosos por mi presencia.

-Lo siento – dije tapándome los ojos, dirigiéndome a uno de los baños con puerta.

Afortunadamente el lugar no apestaba como me lo imaginaba, aunque con mi sentido del olfato olía todo demasiado, me dio aun más asco y comencé a vomitar.

-¿Se siente bien? – pregunto un chico del otro lado de la puerta.

Finalmente termine, le jale a la tasa y abrí la puerta. Me encontré con un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y de piel blanca, al igual que la mía, también parecía tener mi edad. Se veía muy simpático. Pero se sorprendió al verme.

-¿Eres una chica? – pregunto asombrado.

-Obvio ¿acaso parezco hombre? – bufe.

Él se quedo callado, parecía que mi pregunta lo había hecho pensar. Camine hacia el lavabo para lavarme mis manos y salir de ahí. Con mis manos tome un poco de agua, hice unos gargajos con la boca y finalmente la escupí. El chico parecía sorprendido por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – pregunte.

-Nada – se quedo callado.

-¿Acaso no puede entrar una mujer al baño de los hombres? – pregunte.

-Se supone – contesto el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que… - hice una pausa y pensé en mi pregunta – Claro que no se puede. - ¿Qué? – Estúpida – susurre.

El solo se río. Camine hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el, solo gire los ojos e intente moverlo – vamos, aunque sea solo dime tu nombre.

Cuando estuve a punto de abrir la boca mi madre toco del otro lado.

-Ness, ¿Estas bien? – él se sorprendió por como me llamo.

-¡Ya voy! – grite y moví al chico – Me llamo Nessie –dije saliendo del baño.

Al salir me encontré con muchas miradas hacia mi, tontos.

-¿Acaso nunca vieron a una mujer saliendo del baño de hombres? – Todos se sorprendieron y se veían algo confusos – Olvídenlo – bufe.

Caminamos hasta el auto con mucho cuidado, tratando de no toparnos con mis tías. Al fin entramos al auto, dejamos las bolsas en la cajuela. Conduje hasta casa de mi madre primero. Le ayude a bajar sus cosas, salude rápidamente a mi padre y me fui a mi casa.

Antes de llegar hice una parada en un Wall Mart y compre algunas cosas para la cena, ya era algo tarde, y si mal no recuerdo ya no había nada de comer en casa. Compre de todo, pastas, agua, alguno que otro refresco, jamón, jabón, algo de helado y muchas cosas más. Como todo era muy pesado como para cargarlo yo misma, pedí ayuda a unos cuantos chicos que con gusto me ayudaron.

-¡Gracias! – les dije a todos y se fueron.

Subí a mi auto y me di cuenta que tenia llamadas perdidas de mi tía Alice. Rayos seguro luego me torturaría por haberme escapado. Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará mi mamá?

Marque rápidamente su número y lo puse en altavoz, prendí el clima de mi auto como de costumbre y conduje en dirección a mi casa.

-¿Bueno? –contesto mi madre.

-Ma, tengo varias llamadas perdidas de mi tía Alice – dije mientras manejaba.

-Lo se hija, yo igual. Seguro mañana nos hará algo – dijo mi madre de manera tranquila, eso ya era una costumbre para nosotras.

-Hay Isabella – dije y mi madre bufo – te marco mañana, besos.

Colgué y al fin llegue a mi casa. Estacione mi auto junto al de Jacob. Tome mi celular y mi bolsa y entre a la casa.

-Algún hombre muy guapo y fortachón que me ayude con las compras – grite desde la puerta y en cuestión de segundos Jacob ya estaba junto a mí.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso. Sus besos eran tan ricos y apasionados, ninguno se le comparaba a él.

-Dije guapo, no sexy – dije entre besos.

-Disculpa, si quieres me voy – dijo él mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y continuaba con los besos.

Gracias a que a mis estúpidos pulmones les faltaba oxigeno nos separamos – Ayúdame con las cosas amor ¿Si? – hice un puchero y el solo asintió.

Entre los dos bajamos las cosas del auto. Acomode las cosas en la cocina y deje las otras bolsas de ropa en la sala, tenia que mostrarle lo que había comprado. Como estaba muy agotada gracias al embarazo, mi bello esposo me ayudo a hacer la cena.

Preparamos un poco de ensalada y algo de pasta. Ya en la cena yo comí mucho más que él. Mi escusa era que lo hacia por el embarazo, aunque en parte si lo era. Durante la cena le conté a Jake sobre mi día y casi todo le fue gracioso, hasta lo del baño, excepto por el chavo que me hablo.

- Amor, no te pongas celoso – dije jugando.

-No tenía por qué haberte hablado, ni mucho menos haberte preguntado tu nombre – dijo serio y continúo cenando.

-No seas así – le dije pero me ignoro.

Así continuo toda la cena, ignorándome. Lo entiendo, yo me pondría igual si una tipa se le acerca y más si le habla. Pero esto ya me estaba chocando, no me gustaba que me ignorara, me hacia sentirme triste, parecía que no entendía que solo tenia ojos para el. Me pare de mi lugar dejando la mitad de la comida. Él se giro a verme.

-Provecho – dije con la voz cortada.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, ya iba a comenzar a llorar. Él se sorprendió. No quería que me viera así, toda triste y llorando, así que me fui a la sala y prendí el televisor. Le subí lo más que pude para que no me escuchara. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara. Comencé a llorar como niña chiquita. Mi respiración era cortada, me sentía tan mal.

De pronto sentí dos brazos muy calurosos rodearme.

-Pequeña no llores – dijo Jacob tratando de calmarme.

- ¡Déjame! – le exigí. Soy muy dramática cuando algo estoy molesta.

-¡No! – se aferro más a mi y me jalo hacia él.

-Te he dicho que me dejes – dije entre sollozos.

-Amor, no te enojes – comenzó a tallar en círculos mi espalda, eso me tranquilizaba mucho - ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto.

-Estoy enojada – conteste muy bajo.

-¿Por mi culpa? – pregunto, mientras me abrazaba. Yo solo asentí – Perdóname princesa – en su voz notaba arrepentimiento.

-No puedo creer que estés celoso – me gire para verlo a los ojos.

-Yo… - lo interrumpí.

-Sabes que eres al único que amo, nunca le prestaría atención a nadie más – hice una pausa – bueno a mi bebe si – continúe – pero aun así, solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Lo se pequeña, y soy un tonto por enojarme tan fácil y sobre todo por hacerte pasar un mal rato – pude ver en sus ojos que lo que dijo era sincero.

Lo abracé fuertemente y le di unos cuantos besos. El limpio las lágrimas que tenia en los ojos y hablo.

-Te amo tanto – dijo besando mi frente – y te extrañe mucho hoy.

-También te amo grandulón – me separe de él y me levante – te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos. – le ordene. El hizo lo que le pedí y se tapo los ojos con las manos – No se vale mirar – dije con tono infantil.

Saque rápidamente de la bolsa los trajecitos y los zapatos para bebe.

-Ábrelos – le pedí.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba tan maravillado y contento por lo que estaba viendo. Los lleve hasta donde él estaba sentado y tome asiento junto a él.

-Ness, esto es perfecto. Son hermosos – dijo abrazándome sin dejar de ver los trajecitos.

-Lo mismo pensé yo – confesé.

Sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor, eran calientitos, lo cual agradecía mucho ya que tenia algo de frio. Prendió el televisor y yo me acomode. Me recosté casi sobre el. Ambos estábamos cómodos, el seguía tallando mi espalda lo cual me daba algo de sueño. Me daba varios besos en la cabeza. Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo y mis ojos se fueron cerrando.

-Buenas noches – pronuncie con un hilo de voz.

-Descansa mi amor – respondió.

Finalmente cerré mis ojos y quede profundamente dormida, gracias a mi cansancio.

* * *

><p><strong>Si te gusto deja tu Review. Saludos<strong>

**Ciao;3**


	3. 2 mes Entre chicos

**Summary:**

**-Coño Jacob, mueve el trasero ¡Que él bebe ya va a salir! – comencé a gritar, no podía aguantar más. Sentía que daría a luz en ese momento.** _**Todos humanos.**_

**003- 2° mes "Entre chicos"**

* * *

><p>Que bonito estaba el paisaje. Yo me encontraba entre los brazos de Jacob admirando el bello paisaje. Hoy era fin de semana, era el descanso de Jacob. Me llevo a un parque con un gran lago que había cerca de la casa.<p>

Admiraba ese lugar, es muy tranquilizante, debo confesar. Estaba relajada, casi durmiendo. De pronto algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Quería ignorarlo pero que tal si era una emergencia. Jacob lo saco y me lo dio. Le agradecí y finalmente conteste.

-¿Bueno? Pa, estas ahí – pregunte.

-Si pequeña, Oye tus tíos, tu primo y yo queremos que pases algo de tiempo con nosotros – podía escuchar las voces de los demás del otro lado del teléfono – entonces ¿te animas? – su pregunta sonó ansiosa.

Como hoy era el descanso de jake quería pasar el día con el, pero ya tenia mucho tiempo que no salía solo con los hombres. Me gire a verlo y al parecer había escuchado la conversación. Hizo señas de que no había problema.

-Esta bien – acepte – pero con una condición. Jacob debe ir – en seguida todos comenzaron a abuchear.

-Ness, no seas aguafiestas ¿Para que lo quieres? – comenzó a bromear mi tío Emmett. Típico de él. Bufé.

-Entonces no voy. Bye – Jacob comenzó a reír, antes de que colgara todos comenzaron a gritar.

-Noooo! – Se escucho del otro lado – esta bien, puede venir – dijo mi papá.

-Los veo en un rato. Los amo

-Igual – contestaron a coro y colgué.

Caminamos un rato por el parque hasta que me canse. Últimamente me agoto fácilmente. Jacob nos compro unos subway's el mio era de atún y el suyo de pollo o algo así. Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente cuando el teléfono de mi esposo sonó. Contesto.

-Amor, dice tu tío Emmett – hizo una pausa – perdón, dice tu sexy y hermoso tío Emmett que si no vamos a ir – Puso cara de horror cuando termino de hablar.

-Dame el teléfono – se lo arrebate – parecen niños chiquitos ¿que no pueden esperar tantito? – comencé a regañar.

-Perdona es que tenemos prisa o se nos hará tarde – me sorprendí.

-¿Pues que tienen planeado? – pregunte más tranquila.

-Oh pues – hizo una pausa mi tío – es secreto. Apúrate, los vemos en su casa. Bye – colgó.

Dijo todo de una manera tan rápida que ni pude protestar.

-Vámonos amor, nos están esperando – dije poniendo mala cara. El solo asintió y salimos del lugar.

Durante el camino, ambos íbamos comiendo pues teníamos mucha hambre. Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, pude ver afuera a mi padre, mis tíos y mi primo Dylan.

-Hola panzona – saludo el último.

-Ja ja graciosito – dije con sarcasmo - ¿Bueno cual era la prisa?

-Queremos ir al cine – dijo mi tío Jasper con toda tranquilidad.

-¡¿Para eso me apresuraron? – grité.

-Tranquila, eso no es todo – aseguro mi papá. Yo alce una ceja y lo mire fijamente – Bueno si, pero ya planearemos algo.

-Ok, esta bien. Solo dejen entro por unas cosas – rayos no quería ir.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y deje entrar a todos, ellos se quedaron en la sala y yo subí a mi cuarto. Sentía que los ojos se me cerraban poco a poco mientras buscaba una chaqueta y unos jeans. Se me hizo eterno, hasta que pensé en algo. Cerré la puerta con seguro. Supongo que si no bajo se terminaran yendo _¡Si! ¡Soy una genio! _Me recosté en mi cómoda cama esperando a que se fueran. Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que se escucharon unos fuertes golpes del otro lado de la puerta.

-Vamos Ness, no empieces – grito Jacob.

-No quiero ir – rezongue. Se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras.

Pensaba que ya se había ido, que se había rendido pero no. Contemplaba la puerta y en menos de un segundo esta ya estaba en el suelo _¡¿Qué rayos?_ Pensé. Mi tío el "Fortachón" entro por la puerta, bueno el marco ¡ya que no había puerta! Tomo mi chamarra que había dejado en la cama, se acercó a mí y me cargo. Parecía un saco de papas.

-Vas a lastimar al bebé – grité y el solo bufo.

-Vamos Ness deja de estar de mariquita – sus carcajadas llenaron toda la habitación.

-Es enserio – excuse.

Me dejo en el suelo y luego me cargo de nuevo, pero ahora me llevaba en los brazos. Todos miraban graciosa la escena menos yo. Llegamos al primer piso y me dejo en el suelo. Todos estaban atentos por si me quería escapar. Cuando creí que estaban desprevenidos, calcule todas mi posibilidades de poder huir, estuve a punto de correr pero los grandes brazos de Jacob me lo impidieron.

-vamos amor tienes que ir – dijo Jacob llevándome a la entrada.

-Pero estoy cansada, sabes como me tiene esto del embarazo – suplique.

-Lo siento hija, tienes que ir – dijo mi papá.

-Si me quedo dormida en la película será su culpa – todos asintieron – ya vámonos – bufé.

El camino fue tranquilo, me arrullo y me quede dormida. Cuando llegamos a la gran plaza me despertó Jacob con un dulce beso. Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el cine. Había mucha gente lo cual se me hacia algo molesto. Sí, en estos días soy muy grinch. Escogieron una película de terror. _Ahora no podre dormir en la noche ¡Genial! _ Le pedí a mi esposo unas palomas y un refresco para mí y pues el pidió lo suyo. En cambio los demás parecían cerdos en engorda ¿Por qué? Pues por que pidieron de todo, Nachos, hot dogs, refresco, palomitas, un ice y eso no era para todos, si no que cada uno pidió eso.

Rápido entramos a la sala y estaba algo asqueada por todo el olor de la "comida" ahí dentro. Comenzaron a pasar los cortos de otras películas, tomaba palomitas de vez en cuando y algo de refresco. No pasaron más de 15 minutos de la película y me quede profundamente dormida.

Repetidas veces me levantaba cuando todos daban brincos en sus asientos por el susto y como tenia a dos grandulones junto de mí, pues más me movían. De pronto me arte y me quede despierta, a decir verdad la película no daba miedo.

Cambie de opinión al final, cuando salió un "fantasma" de donde nadie se lo imaginaba.

Estaba esperando a los chicos fuera del baño de hombres. A las niñitas les dio mucho miedo la película. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz me llamo.

-¡Hey Ness! – no reconocí la voz. Me gire para ver quien era.

-¿Tu? ¿De nuevo? – era el mismo tipo del baño de hace como un mes.

-Ya veo que sigues con la costumbre – dijo riéndose. Mi primo llego a mi lado.

-¡Hey Alec! – Lo saludo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espera, ¿Se conocen? - ¿Cómo rayos? Me estoy volviendo loca ¿acaso eso es por el embarazo?

-Si – contesto mi primo – Él es hermano de uno de mis amigos – me quede en shock.

Mi primo y su amigo "Alec" se quedaron platicando. Decidí ignorarlos y me aleje un poco de ellos. En cuestión de minutos llego Jacob.

-Perdona la tardanza – dijo dándome un dulce beso.

-tranquilo, no hay problema – hice una pausa - ¿Y mi papá?

No lo veía por ningún lado. Jacob me señalo algo, gire y lo primero que vi fue a unas 5 señoras alrededor de mi papá y mis tíos. ¡¿Cómo rayos? Prácticamente me quede con la boca abierta.

No se como mi familia es tan bella a pesar de la edad, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Si los viera cualquier desconocido o desconocida creerían que no pasan de los 30 pero sinceramente, ya tienen más de 40 los viejos esos. Nunca entenderé como es que se conservan tanto, parecen modelos ósea con buen cuerpo, un muy muy excelente físico, son muy apuestos. Pero malditas viejas, ya tienen esposas e hijos ¿A que rayos se les acercan?

Saque rápidamente mi celular de mi bolso, lo prendí y les tome una foto. Obviamente lo utilizare de chantaje. Me vi interrumpida en mis pensamientos cuando Jacob me hablo.

-Vamos, no vas a armar una escena – dijo.

-Yo no – asegure – espera un minuto.

Estaba totalmente segura de que mis tías y mi mamá estaban en esta plaza. Marque el teléfono de mi madre y en segundos contesto.

_-¿Hija?_ – Su respiración era agitada, puse cara rara - _¿Qué paso?_

-_ah, ¿están aquí en la plaza?_ – ojala y si.

-_Si ¿Por qué_? – contesto mi tía Alice, quitándole el teléfono a mamá.

-_Tranquila, no es nada de moda_ – hice una pausa – _quiero avisarles que sus queridos esposos están muy bien acompañados._

_-¡¿Qué?_ – Se escucho un grito de parte de mis tías y mi mamá - _¡¿Dónde están?_

-_Aquí, afuera del cine… _- no pude terminar porque colgaron.

Si, si, soy una mala hija, sobrina y todo eso. Pero no tengo nada que perder, esto va a estar muy divertido.

-Admira la escena – le advertí a Jacob y ambos miramos fijamente a donde estaban mis tíos y mi papá.

En unos segundos, cuando mucho, llegaron sus esposas totalmente enfurecidas.

-Emmett Cullen – gritó mi tía Rose - ¿Quiénes son esas? – señalo a las señoras y estas pusieron cara de ofendidas.

-Largo viejas urgidas – gritó mi madre, haciéndoles señas a las señoras – Edward Cullen, hoy duermes en el patio – nunca pensé escuchar eso de su parte.

Pero bueno la escena era completamente divertida.

-Vamos Alice, no he hecho nada malo – comenzó a decir mi tío Jasper - ¿Me perdonas? – mi tía tenia cara de enojada, aunque su "enojo" no duraría más de 1 día con suerte.

-¿Qué rayos? – Pregunto Dylan – Vamos mamá no hagas un show aquí – camino en dirección a mi tía rose y mi tío Emmett.

-Vámonos amor – dije a Jacob tomándolo de la mano, el solo asintió.

Caminamos en dirección al auto. Justo cuando llegamos al auto sentí que mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco_, estúpido embarazo _claro que no lo es _Perdóname bebe _pensé.

Jacob me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo al auto. Escuche como todas las chicas comenzaban a decir algo de "_Que lindo" "yo quiero uno así" "se ve que es un amor" _ malditas viejas, lo siento pero ya es mio. Lo abracé fuertemente y este me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Llegamos al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me dejo en el asiento, cerró la puerta y fue hacia el otro lado del carro. Me quede profundamente dormida, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a casa.

Me levante en una suave cama, obviamente la mía. Los rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación, toque el otro lado de la cama y estaba vacía, entonces mi bello esposo ya se había ido. No le prepare ni el desayuno, me siento terrible por eso.

Tome mi teléfono y le llame. Rápidamente contesto.

-Hola pequeña ¿estas bien? – me sorprendió su pregunta.

-Hola amor, estoy bien. No te preocupes – hice una pausa – buenos días – escuche sus risas – ¡no te rías! – le regañe.

-Oh, perdona – comenzó a balbucear pero las risas de nuevo le ganaron – es que se me hace extraño que me llames – dijo ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Pues si tú quieres ya no te hablare más – vamos, dos pueden jugar este juego – entonces, ya no te molesto. Te veo al rato.

-No te enojes Ness – dijo con tono preocupado. Automáticamente las risas salieron de mi boca sin poderme controlar – ah conque sí eh.

-Te amo – le asegure – te veo en la comida amor.

-También te amo. Y te extraño mucho – dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo también – finalmente colgué.

Rápidamente me di una ducha y baje a hacer la comida.

¿Qué le preparare?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste el capitulo, perdonen la tardanza. Saludos Ciao;3<strong>


	4. ¿Niño o niña?

_**Summary:**_

_**-Coño Jacob, mueve el trasero ¡Que él bebe ya va a salir! – comencé a gritar, no podía aguantar más. Sentía que daría a luz en ese momento. Todos humanos.**_

_**004- ¿Niño o niña?**_

* * *

><p>Han pasado unos tres meses de embarazo, el día de hoy iré a ver al médico. Mi bello esposo me acompañara. Aun no sabemos si es una pequeña o un pequeño el precioso bebe que llevo dentro. Aunque suene algo raro, a pesar de que no conozco a ese pequeño angelito ya lo amo demasiado al igual que a Jacob.<p>

-¿Estas lista?- dijo algo nervioso - ¿Nessie?

-Oh perdona, ya estoy lista corazón – le asegure.

El día estaba algo lluvioso, por lo tanto me llevo con cuidado al auto. El trayecto hasta el hospital se me hizo infinito, muy largo, cuando por fin llegamos tuvimos que esperar nuestro turno.

Pronto una enfermera nos llamó y nos acercamos. Nos hizo señas de que podíamos pasar. Comenzamos a caminar por el largo pasillo en dirección al consultorio del doctor. Justo en ese momento iba saliendo una ex compañera de la universidad.

-¡Hey! Nessie – dijo la chica de cabellos rubios – ¿eres tú?

-¡Hola! ¿Karina? – rayos no me acuerdo de su nombre, ella solo asintió – cuanto tiempo – la abrace tiernamente.

-te presento a mi esposo, David – señalo al joven que tenía al lado. Jake y yo saludamos con la mano.

-Él es mi dulce esposo Jacob – le presente.

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien – Karina le guiño un ojo, _maldita perra._

Jacob se puso nervioso al lado mío, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Qué me está ocultando? La rabia llego a mi cuando le comenzó a dirigir miradas a Jacob. No lo puedo creer, teniendo a su lado a su esposo le guiña un ojo al mío.

-Adiós – dije y me fui caminando de ahí.

-Ness, espera – dijo Jacob.

Prácticamente lo ignore. Entre al consultorio donde ya estaba el doctor y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-¿No le molesta?- pregunte.

-No hay problema – contesto el doc. – ¿Y su esposo? – pregunto con confusión.

-No se preocupe por el ¿empezamos?

-Claro, tome asiento.

Y así comenzó toda la cita. En distintas ocasiones sonaba mi teléfono, pero no lo contestaría y menos si era Jacob. Después de todo el chequeo el doctor me entrego un sobre.

-Bueno, esta todo en perfecta condición. Siga cuidándose que lo ha hecho bien. El embarazó va bien, y pues bueno ¿Quiere que le diga que son? – me quede en shock.

-Ah dicho ¿"son"? – Pregunte confundida – ¿ósea que no es solo uno?

-Así es, son… - no lo deje continuar.

-¡No me diga! – Le grite – Perdón, me descontrolo un poco. – Estaba sonrojada en ese momento – ¿En el sobre dice cuántos son y que sexo son? – el solo asintió.

-La veo en la siguiente cita, recuerde cuidarse.

Me despedí del doctor y camine hacia la salida. Antes de salir decidí ir a visitar a mi querido abue Carlisle. Pregunte por el con la secretaria y me dijo que se había ido. _Rayos_. De nuevo fui hacia la salida, pase por la sala de espera y ahí estaba Jacob, Aún seguía enojada con él. Seguí derecho ignorándolo por completo.

-Nessie, vamos espérame – gritó detrás de mí.

Lo ignore y llegue a la entrada. Pronto sus brazos me sostuvieron.

-¡Cuidado con mis bebes! – le grite.

-¡¿Por qué estas enojada?

-¡¿Por qué no estarlo?- le grite.

Un dolor se produjo en mi cabeza. Esto me esta alterando demasiado. Jacob lo noto, me cargo con cuidado y me llevo al auto. Durante el camino fue todo incomodo, ninguno de los dos inicio conversación alguna. Finalmente llegamos a casa.

Cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta para bajar Jacob ya estaba a un lado de mi puerta abriéndola. Me cargo y me llevo hasta la habitación, los dolores en mi cabeza iban aumentando.

-Tengo que preparar la cena – balbucee.

-Yo la haré, tranquila – dijo seriamente.

Odiaba estar así con el, simplemente no me gustaba ser así con el pero realmente se ha pasado, nunca me ha dicho nada acerca de Karina. Se supone que no hay "secretos" entre nosotros.

Me di un refrescante baño, algo me dice que esta será una larga noche. En cuanto termine me cambie y baje a la cocina. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras pude ver que la mesa y la cena ya estaban listas.

-Puedes sentarte ya – dijo Jacob. Tanto su voz como su rostro eran serios.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la mesa. Espere a que él se sentara para comenzar a comer. Vi que salía de la cocina con su plato y en lugar de venir a la mesa se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¿A donde vas? – pregunte con tranquilidad.

-Cenare en el cuarto si no te importa – su respuesta me saco de quicio.

-También me dejaras cenar sola – dije con sarcasmo – valla hombre.

-Vamos Renesmee, no comiences – cuando me llama por mi nombre es que esta molesto.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia? – pregunte.

-No, pero si tu actitud estúpida – dijo. Eso me dejo en shock, las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo de mis ojos.

-Oh, discúlpeme. ¡No quiero arruinar su noche! – los gritos por mi parte ya comenzaban.

-No importa – dijo secamente – ahora, me voy a cenar.

-¡Jacob! Si tanto te molesta mi actitud "estúpida", aun estas a tiempo de irte – hice una pausa – ¡Es más! ¡Le llamare a Karina para que pase por ti! – se veía sorpresa en tu rostro.

-¡¿Es por eso que estas tan molesta? – dijo aventando al suelo los platos. El ruido que provoco me asusto un poco – Renesmee, ya eres lo suficiente grandecita ¿No lo crees?

-¡¿Ahora soy inmadura también? – Grite – Es en serio, si tanto te molesto, te puedes ir. – dije con seriedad.

-No me iré de aquí, al menos no hasta que nazcan mis hijos.

¿Esta considerando irse? La tristeza llego a mí, realmente no me quiere. Se va a ir. Me deje caer sobre la silla. El dolor de cabeza me estaba cansando. Me sentía frustrada, realmente frustrada.

-¿Te quieres ir? – dije entre sollozos. No podía ni mirarlo a la cara. No contestaba - ¡Responde! – le ordene.

-No te puedes poner así, le hará daño al niño – no creía su respuesta.

-Sabes que, mejor me voy de aquí.

-No dejare que te vallas. Ve a la habitación. – dijo seriamente.

Camine hasta las escaleras donde él se encontraba, aun no lo miraba a la cara. Me detuve junto a él.

-¿Qué paso entre tu y Karina? – dije sollozando.

-Fue solo una noche. – respondió secamente.

-¿Estábamos juntos? – esa pregunta me dolió hasta el alma. Se quedo callado - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Responde! – grité.

-Si.

-¡Perfecto! – corrí a la habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Estaba tirada sobre el suelo. Nunca imagine que me pasaría esto, ni mucho menos con Jac… ni su nombre podía pronunciar. Todo este tiempo estuve prácticamente engañada.

De pronto alguien comenzó a pegar en la puerta.

-Nessie, quiero hablar contigo. No quería decirte todo eso. – Comenzaba a suplicar – déjame entrar, por favor.

Abrí la puerta, total ya no podía perder nada, por que todo ya lo había perdido.

Sus brazos estuvieron a punto de rodearme, pero rápidamente me moví de ahí. Lo voltee a ver y su cara me destrozo por completo. Aun tenía los brazos en la misma posición como si me fuera a abrazar. Su cara estaba en shock, poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Me sentí tan infeliz en ese momento. Me quede en una esquina de la habitación con mis brazos rodeando mis piernas con la cara hacia abajo. Comencé a llorar como nunca antes, tenia mucho miedo de que esto afectara a mis pequeños, no quería que nada malo les pasara y menos por mi estúpida culpa.

-Discúlpame, en serio perdóname. – Comenzó a decir – estaba tan enojado por la manera en que actuabas conmigo, simplemente me descontrole. Nunca fue mi intención decirte todo eso, tu actitud no es estúpida – le costó decir la ultima palabra – la actitud estúpida es la mía. Nunca me iría de aquí, a menos que me lo pidieras y por mucho que me doliera lo tendría que hacer. Me odio a mi mismo cuando me comporto así contigo. Nessie, te amo tanto en realidad no te imaginas cuanto. Vamos eres mi pequeña, la única a la que amare en esta vida. Soy un completo idiota.

-¿Por qué Karina? ¿Por qué cuando estabas conmigo? – pregunte, aun sin verlo.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, esta vez no me solté pues ya no tenia ánimos para estar peleando ni mucho menos discutiendo.

-Por idiota, porque más. – Puso su cabeza junto a la mía – fue en nuestra primer pelea. Estaba en un bar con los chicos, ya estaba algo tomado y llego ella. Comenzó a decirme muchas cosas de ti, que andabas con varios y solo por diversión – ouch, eso dolió – Sabía muy bien que tú no eras así, pero con unas copas de más y ella insistiendo, me perdí. Ella comenzó a ponerse de ofrecida, realmente me da asco recordar eso, la acompañe a su habitación, no pensaba hacer nada malo.

Cuando entramos a su cuarto, ella prácticamente se aventó a mí. Al principio la bese, logro quitarme la playera pero volví a la realidad. Ella seguía insistiendo, yo estaba muy cansado. Por partes me dormía pero finalmente me zafe de ella y salí rápido de la habitación. Ya no la volví a ver, y cuando estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, simplemente la ignoraba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunte ingenuamente.

-Por temor a perderte. Desde el primer día en que te vi, me enamore de ti. No lo pude evitar. No podía creer que pensé mal de ti y el que termino actuando mal fui yo – su voz se apagó poco a poco.

-¿Me amas? – pregunte con temor.

-Claro que lo hago, si no fuera así, no estaría aquí. Nessie eres la persona perfecta para mí.

Me gire para verlo, su rostro aun me dolía. Se veía muy arrepentido y triste. Sus labios y los míos se juntaron en un beso tan apasionado, tenia mucho tiempo que no teníamos un beso así.

Cuando la respiración comenzaba a hacerme falta nos separamos, _maldito oxigeno. _Tome de mi bolsa el sobre que me había dado el doctor. Se lo di a el para que lo abriera.

-Vamos, quiero saber cuantos son – dije con entusiasmo, aunque el parecía algo asustado por la palabra "cuantos".

Poco a poco abrió el sobre, se me hizo eterno. Saco la hoja que venia dentro y comenzó a leerla.

La dejo caer en el suelo y yo me preocupe. Rápido la tome y comencé a leer, valla sorpresita que me lleve. Su mano toco mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo.

No se como rayos tengo 4 pequeños ángeles en mi pancita. Son dos niñas y dos niños. Valla que esta será una familia muy grande. La felicidad de ambos era inexplicable.

Ahora a esperar que los bebes salgan sanitos y a salvo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, pero estaba en exámenes y todo eso,, espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Saludos a todas! Bye bye!:3<strong>_


	5. Jugando a ser padres

**Summary:**

**-Coño Jacob, mueve el trasero ¡Que él bebe ya va a salir! – comencé a gritar, no podía aguantar más. Sentía que daría a luz en ese momento. Todos humanos.**

**005.- Jugando a ser padres.**

* * *

><p>Ya van 6 meses de embarazo. Mi panza es gigante, me cuesta trabajo dormir, caminar, sentarme y hacer muchísimas cosas más. Algo que me fastidia mucho es no poder comer casi nada, bueno mejor dicho nada de lo que me gusta a mí. Llevo una "dieta" hecha por el doctor, así que cuando salimos casi siempre es un problema.<p>

Estaba tratando de acomodar el closet que era un total desastre, había ropa tirada por todos lados lo cual era algo molesto para mí. Pronto me encontré con los trajecitos que había comprado, el rosa y azul. En ese momento comencé a reír y Jacob se sorprendió.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No – no podía ni hablar por las risas – vi los trajecitos para él bebe que compre hace unos meses, sabes hay que comprar otros dos.

-Si quieres vamos a comprar los que hacen falta – me mostro su bella sonrisa.

-¿Si? – comencé a dar pequeños saltitos.

-¡Claro corazón! – Hizo una pausa – pero ponte unos zapatos, o ¿iras en pantuflas? – mire despistadamente mis pies. _Rayos._

Tome un par de zapatos, pero hubo un problema.

-¡Jacob! – Comencé a lloriquear – Mis pies están tan gordos que ni los zapatos me entran.

Una serie de carcajadas surgieron de su parte.

-Tendrás que ir con pantuflas – sugirió.

-Umh, ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea – su cara mostro sorpresa – entonces, ya estoy lista.

-¿Realmente piensas salir así? – pregunto boquiabierto.

-¡Sí! Tranquilo, pienso comprar algo de ropa para mí también.

El camino a la plaza fue algo largo, había mucho trafico y como no, si era sábado. Finalmente llegamos y Jacob se estaciono en un lugar de los que son solo para discapacitados y embarazadas. Algo bueno tenia que sacar del embarazo ¿No?

Tan pronto como entramos todo el mundo se me quedaba viendo o más bien a mis pantuflas. Son con forma de la cara de una vaca, cada que daba un paso hacían "Muuuh" era lo que más llamaba la atención. Después de que veían mis hermosas pantuflas veían mi gran panza. Al cabo de un rato me hartaron las miradas.

-¡¿Acaso nunca vieron a una mujer embarazada en pantuflas? - grité, todos movían la cabeza en señal de un "no" – Ahs ¡Olvídenlo!

Jacob estaba totalmente divertido por mi reacción con la gente. La primera tienda a la que entramos era una especial para embarazadas. Había cientos de pares de zapatos que si me podían entrar. Gracias a la hermosa tarjeta de mi marido también me compre unas cuantas prendas de ropa.

Después nos dirigimos a Sears, entramos a la sección de bebes y quede maravillada. Tan solo de ver tantas cosas de bebes me emociona mucho. Realmente quiero ya que mis pequeños salgan, los quiero abrazar, besuquear, dormirlos, vestirlos, cambiarlos y mucho más.

Rápidamente corrí hacia las cunas. Había de todos tamaños y colores. Esto de tener bebes es algo entretenido. Por cada cosa que veía le hacia pucheros a jake para que lo comprara, a fin de cuentas son sus hijos ¿no?

-Vamos Nes, ¿te quieres llevar todo el departamento de bebes? – Hice un puchero – No señorita, recuerde que veníamos nada más por los trajes.

-Pero corazón, son tus hijos, tienes que comprarles sus caprichos – pequeña mentira.

-¿Sus caprichos o los tuyos? – alzó una ceja.

-Bueno son míos pero prácticamente para ellos – hice una pausa – aunque sea las cunas nada más ¿Si? – comencé a darle pequeños besos.

-Nes, no vas a lograr convencerme – continué con los besos bajando por su cuello, se puso nervioso – esta bien, escoge las que quieres. – me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Tus hijos y yo te lo agradecemos – el solo bufo.

Mientras escogíamos jake y yo las cunas recibí una llamada de mi tía Alice.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Pequeña! Necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo apresuradamente.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que cuides a Jaslice esta noche ¿Puedes?

-Seguro. Déjala en casa a las 7:30, a la hora de la cena, ¿Esta bien?

-Si, si perfecto. Te quiero y gracias pequeña.

Colgué el teléfono y le conté a Jacob que hoy estaría Jaslice con nosotros, por supuesto el no tuvo ningún problema con ello.

Terminamos las compras y nos dirigimos al auto. Durante el camino a casa comenzamos a hablar sobre los nombres para los pequeños y fue algo súper divertido.

-¿Qué te parece Khloé? – Pregunto Jacob – Y la otra pequeña será Taylor, uno de mis niños será am, no lo se – hizo una pausa – ¿Paco y Luis?

-¡Hey! ¿Paco y Luis? Faltaría Hugo cariño – dije sarcásticamente.

-Oh, esta bien. Ya pensaremos en otros nombres ¿no? – Yo solo asentí – siento que esto de cuidar de Jaslice va a ser como una pequeña muestra de como ser padres – dijo tomando mi mano.

-¡Es cierto! – Salte de la emoción – ¡auch! – Mi panza pego contra la guantera del auto – Maldita sea – en ese momento sentí varias pateadas en mi pansa – perdón bebes, mamá no dirá más groserías.

La escena le causo gracia a mi esposo, quien comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

Finalmente llegamos a casa y rápidamente me puse a arreglar el cuarto en el que se quedaría Jaslice, mientras Jacob se ponía a preparar la cena. Cuando termine me di un baño, Jacob me ayudo un poco ya que hay veces que me gana el peso de mi gigante panza.

Eran ya las 7:30 exactamente y el timbre sonó.

-¡Yo abro! – gritó Jake.

-¡Esta bien, en un momento bajo! – grite desde el segundo piso.

Al bajar las escaleras con mucho cuidado me encontré con Jacob, Jaslice y mi tía Alice en la entrada.

-Hola pequeña. ¡Muchas gracias por cuidarla hoy! – yo solo asentí – No es bueno para los bebes que estés subiendo las escaleras, deberías dormir acá abajo.

-Es muy necia – Dijo Jacob acariciando mi mejilla.

-Graciositos – dije con sarcasmo – Y bien, ¿A que debo el honor de que este esta pequeña hoy con nosotros? – mire a Jaslice quien tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues Jasper y yo tenemos una cita hoy – prácticamente le brillaron los ojos – y pues como sabrás Rosalie y Emmett no son los indicados para cuidar niños.

-Eso es cierto, a mi ya me cuidaron una vez. Creo que tendré un trauma de por vida – dije a carcajadas, recordando lo sucedido.

-Bueno, no los entretengo más – dijo mi tía – Jaslice pórtate bien o si no mamá te llevara de compras ¿Ok? – la pequeña solo asintió.

-Adiós mami – le dio un beso a su pequeña madre.

Mi tía se despidió de todos y se fue.

Nos sentamos los tres a cenar. Pude notar como Jacob rápidamente se sentía todo un padre.

-Bueno señoritas, tomen asiento – nos ayudo a sentarnos – la especialidad del día de hoy es… torta española y para la señora embarazada hay ensalada.

Se fue a la cocina y regreso con dos platos en la mano, la torta española y mi ensalada.

-Quiero de lo que ustedes comen – dije haciendo un puchero.

Jacob estuvo a punto de reprocharme pero Jaslice lo interrumpió.

-Prima – Dijo Jaslice – es por los bebes, tienen que estar sanos ¿Si? – me comenzó a regañar.

-Pero… - de nuevo hice un puchero – un poquito no me hace daño.

-Solo un poco – dijo Jacob y me sirvió – mucha charla señoritas, a comer.

Terminamos de cenar y yo me fui a la sala a ver la tele con la pequeña mientras que mi marido recogía todo.

Mientras veíamos la tele, Jaslice me pregunto que si tenia fotos de mis bebes, lo cual me saco un poco de onda.

-¿Fotos? Pero si aun no nacen, pequeña.

-No no, no me entiendes, creo que se llaman ultra… no sé que – se comenzó a reír.

-Ah, ultrasonido – ella solo asintió – si tengo, espera un segundo.

Me levante del sillón y fui directamente a mi vitrina, donde tenia fotos de toda mi familia, reconocimientos de la universidad, mis trofeos de deportes y los ultrasonidos. Saque el álbum de los ultrasonidos y me senté de nuevo con la pequeña.

-Mira, estos son los bebes – comencé a mostrárselas por meses.

-wow – dijo asombrada – se ve que van a ser muy bonitos prima, claro no tanto como yo ¿Verdad? – comenzó a reír por todo lo que decía.

-Umh, buena pregunta. Eso lo veremos pronto – le asegure.

-Oye prima – la voltee a ver – me regalarías una de las fotos – hizo una pausa – perdón, Ultrasonido.

-¡Claro que si!

El resto de la noche estuvimos viendo películas junto con Jacob. No muy tarde Jaslice se quedo dormida con la cabeza recargada en mi panza.

La pequeña reía mientras dormía. Es tan risueña que me recuerda a mí de pequeña. Jacob se acercó y admiraba la escena con ternura.

-Así te vas a ver en unos meses amor – dijo Jacob.

-Lo se, estoy tan emocionada – y valla que si lo estaba.

-La llevare al cuarto – tomo a Jaslice y la cargo hasta la habitación.

-Buenas noches – dijo la pequeña medio dormida.

-Buenas noches corazón – conteste.

Subí con cuidado las escaleras y me puse una de mis nuevas pijamas que me compro Jacob hoy.

En cuestión de minutos Jacob entro al cuarto.

-Buenas noches pequeña – me dio un dulce beso – buenas noches pequeños – beso mi panza.

Automáticamente los bebes contestaron dando una patada, lo cual me asombro.

-¿Sentiste eso? – pregunté.

-Claro que lo sentí – aseguro Jacob asombrado – Te amo tanto – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-También te amo – le di un beso – hasta mañana.

Después de eso me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto el sonido del timbre.

-¡Ya van! – grite.

Jacob estaba profundamente dormido, no lo iba a despertar para que abriera. Así que baje con mucho cuidado las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

-¿Cómo se porto? – pregunto mi tía Alice.

-Hola tía, mucho gusto en verte, estoy bien gracias ¿y tu? – dije con sarcasmo.

-Perdón, perdón – hizo una pausa – Buenos días sobrinita.

-¡Perfecto! – Reí – pasa. Ella aun esta dormida.

Mi tía se sentó en la sala y yo fui por Jaslice.

-Pequeña, ya llego tu fea madre por ti – la moví un poco.

-¡Hey! Hasta acá escuche Renesmee – gritó mi tía.

-¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Salió corriendo jaslice.

Jaslice recogió sus cosas, ya estaba lista para irse. Mi tía se despidió de mi y Jaslice también.

-¡Espera! – Dijo Jaslice – Falta mi foto – me volteo a ver.

-¿Qué foto? – pregunto mi tía.

-Ah, la foto. Espérame tantito – conteste.

Saque de la vitrina el álbum y tome uno de los ultrasonidos.

-Ten – le entregue "la foto".

-¡Gracias! – Dijo con una sonrisita – Mami, quiero que la pongas en un marco junto a mi cama. En mi buro, por favor.

-Como usted ordene – contesto Alice.

-¡Adiós! – dije cerrando la puerta.

Aun tenia algo de sueño así que subí a la habitación y me recosté junto a Jacob. Pase uno de mis brazos sobre el, abrazándolo.

-Te amo – le dije al oído.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola corazones! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si fue así dejen un Review ¿Si? No les cuesta nada:3 y pues bueno, estoy pensando en terminar este fanfic en esta semana, así que actualizare lo más pronto que pueda. Saludos, Ciao;*<strong>

**PD. Deja un Hermosisisimo Review**

**PD2. Gracias a las que ponen la historia en Favoritos y a las que dejan su Review.**


	6. ¡Sorpresa!

**Summary:**

**-Coño Jacob, mueve el trasero ¡Que él bebe ya va a salir! – comencé a gritar, no podía aguantar más. Sentía que daría a luz en ese momento. Todos humanos.**

**006.- ****¡Sorpresa!**

* * *

><p>8 meses de embarazo. No puedo creer que falte tan poco tiempo para poder tener a mis cuatro angelitos en mis brazos. El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, en estos últimos 8 meses he descubierto muchas cosas de mí que no sabia, y algunas cosas de mi matrimonio que estaban algo ocultas. Total, creo que estos meses han sido maravillosos y sobre todo por los cambios. En casa las 2 habitaciones ya estaban casi listas. Una va a ser para mis pequeñas y el otro para mis hombrecitos.<p>

El día de hoy iré a comer a casa de mi tía Alice, me ordeno prácticamente que fuera muy bien arreglada, tanto que me trajo a la casa un estilista profesional y toda la cosa. Era muy amable el chico, y creo que era gay, aunque no estoy muy segura.

Termine de alistarme y Jacob paso por mi para llevarme a casa de mi tía, ya que no quiere que yo maneje por los bebes y más blah blah blah.

En el camino a casa de Alice me explico porque no iba a ir y todo eso. Tenia que regresar al trabajo para terminar unos papeles y poderse ganar un bono especial. Como mi marido es muy buen empleado, esta a unos cuantos pasos de ganarse un puesto mejor, sin duda alguna mis hijos saldrán igual de trabajadores que él.

Finalmente llegamos a su casa. Había varios carros fuera de su casa, pero obviamente deberían de ser de sus vecinos obviamente. Me despedí de Jacob.

-Vamos no me dejes aquí, ¡siento que me van a torturar! –suplique.

-Pequeña, es solo una comida, ¿Qué te puede pasar? – note como se aguantaba las risas.

-¿Por qué ríes? – pregunte.

-¿Yo? Por nada – ¿acaso esta tramando algo?

-¡Jacob! ¡Dime! – le grité.

-Te esperan adentro querida, te amo. – Se subió al auto – ¡Adiós! – gritó por la ventanilla y se fue.

_¡Rayos! ¿Y si pido un taxi? Aun estoy a tiempo de irme. _Desafortunadamente mis planes se vieron arruinados cuando una pequeña duende gritona salió de la casa.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! ¡¿Qué haces ahí? – No no no, me quiero ir - Vamos a la casa.

Camine hasta donde estaba ella. No se por qué estaba tan arreglada para una simple comida. Esta vez mi tía exagero, _bueno… ¿Cuándo no?_ Reí por mi pensamiento. Seguí caminando y finalmente entre al living de la casa. De pronto vi todo negro.

-¿Qué rayos haces? – replique.

-¡No me hable con ese tono! Vamos, pisa con cuidado.

Si mal no recordaba por donde iba caminando era en dirección a su patio.

-¿A que vamos al patio? – pregunte.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el patio? – se asombro – de todas maneras, deja de estar de chismosa.

Frenamos en seco. Me quito la venda de los ojos y yo aun no los abría. Me daba miedo lo que pudiera haber ahí. De poco a poco los fui abriendo.

-¡Sorpresa! – gritaron a coro todas las chicas presentes.

-¡¿Qué rayos? – di un paso atrás.

-No seas grosera que este es tu Baby Shower – regaño mi tía rose.

-¿Mi qué? ¡Si yo no pedí nada! - Replique.

-Ya conoces a tus tías – dijo mi mamá.

Las demás personas veían divertidas la escena.

-Di algo – me murmuro mi mamá.

-¿Qué digo? – pregunte en bajito. El gesto que mi mamá me hizo significaba que tampoco sabia que decir.

-¡Gracias a todas por venir! – Comenzaron a aplaudir – Espero disfruten este día.

Después de mi mini discurso el gran Baby shower comenzó.

Todo el patio estaba repleto de personas, adornos, meseros, comida, etc.

De todo un poco. Primero comimos, muy rico por cierto. Mis tías, mis primas y mi abuela Esme estábamos sentadas en la misma mesa.

-¿De quien fue la idea? – pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta. Todas voltearon a ver a alice.

-Ya no se puede confiar en la gente – dijo mi tía y bufo.

-De todos modos gracias – dije.

-Al servicio de la comunidad – respondió la pequeña.

La tarde siguió llena de juegos y pruebas. Cada uno de los juegos se me hacían completamente estúpidos.

-¿Acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer el que creo este juego? – decía cada vez que participaba en uno.

Al final de los juegos fue la hora del té. Todas las señoras y señoritas tomaban su té con el meñique arriba. Querían verse muy refinadas. Cuando creí que ya era hora de irme y de que mi tortura terminara, fue todo lo contrario.

Me sentaron en el centro del patio. Todas las personas estaban alrededor de mí.

-Bueno – comenzó a hablar mi tía Rose – Pequeña Nessie vas a empezar a abrir los regalos, uno por uno y tienes que ir adivinando quien te lo dio ¿Entendido?

-¡¿Qué? Pero si no sé quién me regalo que – replique.

-Ese es el chiste pequeña – me guiño un ojo – por cada regalo que no aciertes, te vamos a pintar un punto negro en la cara ¡¿Ok?

Todas las señoritas empezaron a aplaudir, al parecer era el juguete de todas las presentes, incluyendo a mi madre.

Comenzaron a pasarme cada uno de los regalos. No tenía ni la menor idea de quien me dio cada cosa. Pero ah, el estúpido juego las tenía entretenidas a todas.

Para cuando termino el juego yo ya tenía la cara negra, más bien parecía un perro dálmata con tanto punto.

Llame a Jacob para que me llevara a casa, pero no contestaba.

-Yo te llevo – dijo una voz conocida.

Cuando gire para ver quién era valla sorpresita que me lleve.

-¡Ah! El chico del baño ¿Cierto? – Hice una pausa - ¿Alec? – giro los ojos.

-¡Sí! Parece que no tienes quien te lleve a casa.

-Algo así. Pero pediré un taxi o no lo sé, tengo que pensar – conteste.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que te lleve? – pregunto.

Por un momento pensé en decirle que no, pero nadie más podía llevarme así que tuve que aceptar.

-Umh, ok. Ayúdame a subir todos los regalos por favor.

Entramos a la casa de mi tía y el subió todos los regalos a su auto. Me despedí de todos los que estaban ahí y nos subimos a su carro.

-Bonito auto. Por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunte durante el camino.

-Vivo a dos casas de ahí. Soy vecino de tu tía, por cierto mi madre estaba en tu baby shower – contesto amablemente.

-Ah perfecto – respondí.

-¿Y por qué tan negra? – trato de no reírse – Sabes, hay que bañarse diario.

-Hay que gracioso – respondí dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Tranquila mujer – comenzó a tallarse su brazo.

El resto del camino estuvimos platicando sobre el día del baño. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, pero era una necesidad.

Al llegar a casa me ayudo a bajar las cosas de su auto y a dejarlas en la casa. Lo invite a entrar y le ofrecí algo de agua. Mientras yo iba a la cocina a él lo deje en la sala viendo el televisor.

Escuche el timbre de la casa.

-¡Yo abro! – gritó Alec.

Rápido serví el agua y fui a la puerta. Al llegar ahí vi a mi amigo Seth.

-¿Y él es…? – pregunto seth.

-Es un amigo de Dylan – conteste.

En ese momento llego mi bello esposo y tenía la misma cara de sorprendido que Seth.

Me dio un beso en los labios y se fue al cuarto. Despedí a Alec y Seth entro a la casa.

-Ya se enojó – dijo riendo Seth –Hay primita, primita.

-No está enojado tonto. Ya me hubiera dado cuenta.

Y así empezamos a discutir hasta que Jacob interrumpió la típica pelea entre Seth y yo.

-No estoy enojado Seth – dijo Jacob entrando a la cocina – Estoy cansado.

Llego junto a mí y me rodeo con sus grandes brazos.

-Bueno Seth, y ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte algo desconcertada.

-Claro, desde que lo conociste dejaste olvidado a tu mejor amigo y después de la boda ni se diga – puso cara de tristeza, todo era parte de su acto.

-Deberías de ser Actor, primo – Dijo riendo Jacob. Sus carcajadas inundaron la habitación.

El resto de la tarde les mostré a los chicos los regalos que me habían dado, bueno a los bebes. También acomodamos todo en los cuartos, quedaron realmente hermosos. Y ya estaban completos para cuando los bebes llegaran.

Como ya era tarde y no había casi comida, pedimos unas cuantas pizzas para cenar.

_El día de hoy fue divertido. Pero no volveré a ir a ningún baby Shower. ¡¿Ok?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y díganme ¿Qué nombres les gustarían para los bebes? Los tomare en cuenta vale:3 dejen un hermoso review o los que quieran. Ciao:*<strong>

**PD. ¿Le dan Like a mi página en Fb? http:/ www. facebook. com/ Soyteamtwilight .lml**

**Sin los espacios si:3 saludos:3**


	7. uno, dos, tres y cuatro

**Summary:**

**-Coño Jacob, mueve el trasero ¡Que él bebe ya va a salir! – comencé a gritar, no podía aguantar más. Sentía que daría a luz en ese momento.**

_**Todos humanos.**_

**007- Uno, dos, tres y cuatro.**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada frente al televisor. No había nada interesante, por cual le daba la vuelta a toda la programación y no encontraba nada interesante. Tenía muchas ganas de correr, jugar, hacer cualquier tontería pero con tremenda panza que me cargaba, no podía hacer absolutamente nada.<p>

Estaba muy pero muy aburrida, aparte, los ruidos que provenían de los cuartos de los pequeños eran muy molestos. Le estaban dando los arreglos finales, mi tía Alice se estaba encargando de eso y por supuesto Jacob le ayudaba.

Me sentía algo triste, el día de hoy era nuestro aniversario y parecía que Jacob no lo recordaba, hoy cumplíamos 3 años de casados y unos 6 o 7 de novios _¿Cómo puede ser que lo haya olvidado?_ Perdida en mis pensamientos me levante y camine en dirección a la cocina, tenía sed.

Un gran dolor provino de mi estómago. Era una contracción. No le preste mucha atención, pues últimamente venían muy seguido y aún faltaba una semana y media, para la cita con el doctor.

Me serví agua y camine de nuevo a la sala, el dolor volvió, esta vez más fuerte. Deje caer el vaso al suelo, me dolía mucho. El vaso hizo un gran ruido y en segundos estaba Jacob junto a mí.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto asustado Jacob.

-Sí, se… - no termine de hablar y otra contracción llego – estoy bien.

-No te vez bien, pequeña – dijo mi tía.

-Tranquilos, solo son contracciones – asegure.

Ellos regresaron a lo suyo y yo continúe sentada en el sillón. Me arte de estar ahí, y eso de que Jake se olvidó de lo que celebramos hoy, me tiene como una loca. Me senté en el patio de enfrente, en una pequeña banca que teníamos ahí.

Los niños jugaban en la calle, se veían muy divertidos.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Black – dijo una pequeñita.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? – le conteste.

Pronto todos los niños se me acercaron.

-¿Por qué esta tan grande su panza? – pregunto uno.

-¡Cállate grosero! – le regaño la niña, lo cual me dio risa.

-Te extrañamos mucho Nessie – Dijo la pequeña.

-También los extraño mucho niños – les asegure – y mi gran panzota es culpa de los 4 pequeños que llevo dentro – todos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

Antes acostumbraba mucho a salir a jugar con ellos, Jacob también lo hacía, pero con lo del embarazo era muy peligroso que anduviera jugando por ahí como niña pequeña.

-¡¿Cuatro? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, cuando ya nazcan vamos a jugar mis bebes y yo con ustedes ¿Les agrada la idea? – pregunte.

-Si – dijo un niño.

-¡Ok! Bueno niños sigan jugando.

Todos se fueron y continuaron jugando. Otra fuerte contracción llego, esta vez aún más fuerte.

En cuestión de minutos llego la pequeña kendall con la que había hablado al principio.

-¿Nessie? – pregunto.

-¿Si?

-Ya te hiciste pipi – dijo entre risas.

Me dio risa lo que había dicho, y aún más la manera en la que se reía.

-¿Cómo que pipi? – pregunte confusa, entre risas. Ella señalo mi pantalón.

_¡Estaba mojado! ¡Mi fuente se había roto! ¡Ya voy a dar a luz! _

_-_¡Jacob ven! – grité.

-No te escucho bien – replico Jacob dentro de la casa.

-Coño Jacob, mueve el trasero ¡Que él bebe ya va a salir! – comencé a gritar, no podía aguantar más. Sentía que daría a luz en ese momento.

Jake salió como loco de la casa, mi tía igual.

-Vamos al hospital – dijo mi tía. Se detuvo en la puerta – esperen, la maleta – dijo entrando de nuevo a la casa.

-Necesito cambiarme – le dije a Jacob.

-No hay tiempo – contesto.

-¡No quiero ir toda mojada, amor! – el solo asintió y entre rápidamente a la casa.

Me cambie completamente de ropa. Me quite el jean's que traía puesto y también la blusa que traía puesta. Tome un pan's de mi closet, una sudadera y una playera holgada. Jake entro a la habitación y ayudo a cambiarme para que todo fuera más rápido.

En segundos estábamos los tres fuera de la casa, nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos al hospital.

El trayecto fue el más largo de toda mi vida. Las contracciones venían cada 5 minutos, esto era insoportable. Al fin llegamos al hospital. Todos parecían locos corriendo de un lado al otro.

Me sentaron en una silla de la que usan los discapacitados y me llevaron a una habitación que era especialmente para la familia Cullen, solo nosotros la podíamos ocupar. Me acostaron en la cama, luego entro el doctor a la habitación y checo que ya tuviera la medida para poder dar a luz.

-En 5 minutos regreso, en este momento le aplicaran un sedante, para que no sienta todo el dolor del parto – dijo el doctor – un largo parto.

-¡¿Dolor? ¡¿Qué dolor? – grite como loca.

Entro la enfermera con una cosa rara. Me giraron hasta dejarme de lado y me inyecto en la espalda. Esa estúpida inyección ha sido la que me ha dolido más en toda mi corta vida.

Llego de nuevo el doctor y así comenzó el largo parto. La primera en salir fue una niña.

-¿Nombre? – pregunto la enfermera.

¿Acaso estaba loca? Como puede preguntar eso en este momento.

-Valla poniéndole uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Luego veremos los nombres – dijo mi tía Alice.

Eso nos dio risa a todos. El segundo fue un niño y el tercero también. Por ultimo salió la más pequeña.

Jacob tenía un gran brillo en sus ojos, estaba completamente emocionado y feliz. Una lágrima recorrió su cara. Sentí tanta alegría en ese momento. Nunca me imaginé que el reaccionaria de esa manera. Me dieron a mi bebe "número uno" y la cargue por un momento. Jacob me volteo a ver.

-Sonrían para la cámara – dijo mientras grababa, de hecho grabo todo el parto.

Mis bebes eran preciosos, absolutamente todos. Y se veían tan tiernos.

No quería ni imaginar cómo lucia en este momento. Estaba toda sudada, despeinada, prácticamente era un desorden.

Jacob se acercó a mi oído.

-Te amo mucho, feliz aniversario – susurro.

Me sentí aún más contenta, no lo había olvidado.

-Te amo mucho más – conteste y le di un gran beso en los labios.

-¿Ahora sí? Los nombres – dijo la enfermera, interrumpiendo el momento.

-_Maldita sea_ – susurre.

Él y yo acordamos que él les pondría el nombre a las niñas y yo a los niños.

-La primera pequeña que se llame Khloé – dijo Jacob – y la segunda bebé se llamara Katniss.

Me volteo a ver, como diciendo "tu turno"

-El primerito se llamara Keegan y el segundo será Kyle.

-¿Todos con "K"? – pregunto mi mamá entrando a la habitación.

-¡Mami!- grite como niña pequeña.

-Están preciosos – dijo mi papá.

-Me los llevare por un rato – dijo el doctor.

Todos asentimos.

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de mis pequeños.<p>

En este momento ya puedo hacer muchas cosas, mi cuarentena ya termino. Así que estoy de regreso.

Diariamente iban a visitarnos amigos y familia.

Seth estaba encantado con los bebes. Y ni se diga de Leah. Mi familia me ayudaba algunas veces, incluyendo a los infantiles hombres.

Mis tías se la pasaban dándome consejos día y noche.

Y pues que puedo decir de Jacob. Es un excelente padre. Los bebes lo aman, y el a ellos. Debo admitir que estoy un poquito celosa de eso.

Mi pequeña gran familia es perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre me disculpo por tardar tanto en subir capitulo perdón u.u' solo falta el epilogo y, ya está terminado.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el fic, no estoy del todo contenta:/ si no les gusto, lo siento:c la escuela me tenía muy distraída y pues por eso creo que no salió como me lo esperaba.**

**Dejen un Review, necesito saber si les gusto y que opinan del Fanfic. ¿Vale? Ciao;3**


End file.
